


【暴卡】女装pwp

by sweetieeee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetieeee/pseuds/sweetieeee





	【暴卡】女装pwp

卡尔顿对暴乱一直是予取予求，他从来不会拒绝暴乱，因为他爱他。

敬仰，爱慕，崇拜，以及绝对的服从。

然而当暴乱命令他穿女装的时候，卡尔顿的心跳停了那么一拍。

暴乱没有再说什么，他没必要和一个自己的奴隶或者说玩具去解释。

是的，在暴乱眼里，卡尔顿不过就是一个最近很喜欢的小宠物罢了。

以及，一个乖巧听话的情人。

事实上，这个要求已经在暴乱心中出现很久了。每次看见卡尔顿那双小鹿一样的大眼睛，看见卡尔顿姣好的肌肉曲线，漂亮的腰窝，他都会想象，这样一个身子穿上女装该是怎样的景色。

卡尔顿其实是无法接受的，他从未穿过女装，也从未想过去穿女装。他钟爱的穿衣风格是一丝不苟干干净净的西装。

但是他张口，说出的话却是“您想看怎样的？”

他无法拒绝暴乱。他做不到。

如果女装是暴乱想看的，他非常愿意穿给他看，并且因为暴乱对自己的兴趣而感到兴奋和悸动，心跳都加快了几分。

卡尔顿来到了一家奢侈品牌的高定店。虽是高定，但店内也有不少成品可供挑选。这家店分上下两层，一层为女装，二层为男装。

卡尔顿平日的西服衬衫都是在这里定制的。店员一见到他就热情的迎了上来，“我们设计师新设计了几款西装，欢迎您挑选试穿，刚刚从时装秀上拿下来的款式。”

卡尔顿摇了摇头，他脸有些微红，看向店员的眼神有点拘谨又有点躲避，“我……在一楼看看就好。”

店员立刻心领神会，“您是要为女伴挑选衣服吗？请随我来，这些都是新到的款式。”

“没事，我自己逛逛就好。”

卡尔顿回绝了店员的陪伴，独自穿梭在货架之间，时不时的在心底询问着暴乱的意见。

这种感觉非常奇异，被人挑选即将穿在自己身上的女装有些令他觉得有点无法接受，但是另一方面，又很甜蜜。

像约会一样。他这样想。

紧接着，他立刻意识到自己冒犯了自己的共生体。他居然把自己和暴乱放在了相同的高度，奢望一场平等的恋爱。

他不该这样。

暴乱是他的神，他要让自己乖乖的跪伏在暴乱面前，而不是幻想和自己的主人恋爱。

卡尔顿的这些小心思，暴乱看的清清楚楚，他现在越来越喜欢自己的小宠物了。

真可爱，真想欺负他。

最终，暴乱的视线停留在了。

当卡尔顿对着卧室里的镜子穿着这件连体衣，系着胸前的绑带时，他的手指都是颤抖的。

这件衣服的布料非常少，肩部是纤细的吊带，腿间是三角裤状的单薄蕾丝，繁复的花纹紧紧的包裹着胸部的肌肉，修长的指尖在胸前轻巧的系上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

做完这一切，他盯着镜子里的自己，缓缓地放下了手。

他呼吸很急促，胸膛起伏的过程中会感到蕾丝的压迫，虽选了大码，但毕竟是女装，女孩子骨骼纤细一些，硬是塞在男生身上，难免不怎么合身。

在穿这件衣服之前，他已经把自己脱的干干净净的了，自然包括平日里禁欲的四角内裤。

粉嫩的阴茎在黑色的蕾丝下微微颤抖着，兴奋的吐出透明前液。

然后，他看见自己身上出现的银灰色触手，在自己腰间，顺着腰窝的形状，亲密的抚摸着。

布满了小吸盘的触手出现在他的胸前，隔着蕾丝磨蹭揉捏着小巧的乳珠。

“暴乱……”

暴乱在他身后渐渐成形，“跪下。”

卡尔顿在听到命令的一瞬间双腿一软，跪在了镜子前。

暴乱最喜欢看卡尔顿乖巧听话的臣服身下的样子，他奖励似的揉了揉卡尔顿柔软的发丝，低头与他接吻。

卡尔顿舔舐着暴乱舌头上的倒刺，任由对方将自己塞满，将自己的呼吸尽数剥夺。

这段时间暴乱经常和他做爱，他知道暴乱喜欢用什么姿势，然而今天，当他乖巧的跪趴在地上，将自己的屁股高高翘起的时候，暴乱却没有动作。

他有些不安，刚想开口，就感到暴乱的触手狠狠的打在了他的屁股上。

于是，话音从嗓子溢出的一瞬间，就变成了婉转的呻吟。

然后他听见暴乱说：“我们玩点不一样的。”

“比如，穿着这样的衣服，出现在午夜末班车的地铁上？”

卡尔顿应该拒绝他的。

他是公司总裁，是年轻的科学家，是行走在聚光灯下的男人，不应该穿着暴露的女装，面色潮红的出现在公共场合。

可是卡尔顿不会拒绝他。

就算他这么过分，卡尔顿依然不会拒绝他。他只是小声的询问自己是否可以穿一件外套。

那一瞬间暴乱觉得他整个人被一种奇怪的柔软的情绪包裹。

而导致他产生这种情绪的漂亮男孩还在用那双小鹿一样的眼睛盯着他。

真可爱。

暴乱这么想。

让卡尔顿意外的，暴乱不仅给了自己衣服，而且是亲手为他搭上的。

在他试探性的询问之后，他感受到暴乱微微有些冰凉的触手温柔的将一件西装外套裹在自己身上。

同时还有递过来的整齐叠好的全套衬衣领带西装裤。

“谢谢您。”他出声道谢。

暴乱因为小情人懵懂可爱的道谢眯起了眼睛，他有时候觉得卡尔顿真是一个单纯的生物。

明明自己把他当玩具一样肆意摆弄，他却因为一件衣服而发自真心的道谢。

似乎，在卡尔顿的世界里，自己怎样玩弄他都是自己的权利，他绝不会因为这些事情而生气。

而自己给他披件衣服，却足以令他感激。

午夜的地铁上人其实并不多，他们所在的那节车厢里只有四五个显然加班回来，正在座位上昏昏欲睡的男人。

卡尔顿上车的时候，有人抬头看了他一眼。在看到他眼睛的时候愣了一下，紧接着，又继续睡了过去。

卡尔顿找了个最不引人注目的角落位置，他感到身体已经渐渐产生了熟悉的触感，是暴乱的触手正在他身体上暧昧的游移着。

要控制住不叫出声非常困难，但是还好地铁发动机产生的声音稍稍掩盖了一些，卡尔顿紧紧的咬着下嘴唇，还是时不时有细碎的呻吟从唇边溢出。

“你这样真好看。”

暴乱对他说。

卡尔顿有些懵懂的抬起头，那双小鹿一样的大眼睛满含情欲和隐忍的泪水，湿漉漉的，尤其惹人怜爱，又更加的让人想要欺负他。

他身体微微颤抖着，暴乱熟悉他的所有敏感点。

暴乱是一个完美的爱人。

虽然他总是对自己很凶的样子，但是卡尔顿知道暴乱有多么的温柔，他会小心的照顾自己的情绪，在不伤害到自己的前提上来教给他如何收获更多的快乐。

卡尔顿像是一张白纸。

他把画笔交给了暴乱，任暴乱肆意涂画。

公开场合之下的隐秘的性爱给了卡尔顿更多的刺激，仅仅是暴乱触手的玩味对后穴穴口的触碰就让他颤抖着射了出来。

白浊尽数被暴乱银灰色的流体包裹，以免卡尔顿弄脏衣服，显得过于狼狈。

没有人注意到，这个角落里，那个低着头紧紧的靠着栏杆的漂亮男孩正在经历些什么。

卡尔顿还停留在高潮的余韵里，衣服很干爽，暴乱的体贴让他心里有些抑制不住的甜蜜。

“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”暴乱居然有心情回应他的感谢，银灰色的流体这次裹满了他全身，隔着蕾丝布料，亲密的摩挲着。

卡尔顿再次调整了坐姿，让暴乱的动作可以更方便一些。

身边有人注意到这里的动静，抬起头往卡尔顿的方向看了一眼。

暴乱感到卡尔顿的身体瞬间僵住了。

“没事。”他在心里安抚他，“如果那个人发现了什么，他不会活着走下地铁的。”

银灰色的流体撑住卡尔顿的腰，让卡尔顿可以更加省力的倚靠在暴乱身上。

暴乱对他的保护让他心中不自觉的又多了几分安全感。

这样用全然信任且毫无防备的姿态依附着自己的卡尔顿让暴乱只想更狠的欺负他。

而与此同时，他开始思考自己把卡尔顿带出来是不是一件非常错误的事情。

毕竟，他一点都不舍得把这么漂亮的卡尔顿给别人看。

银灰色触手在卡尔顿身上毫无节奏的磨蹭着，亲昵的姿态倒有几分像撒娇。

卡尔顿伸手覆盖在那些流体上，流体迅速缠绕上他的指尖，竟仿若十指相握一般。

好像约会一样。

卡尔顿一瞬间朦朦胧胧的这样想。

下一秒，他感受到了暴乱落在他耳边的细碎的吻，还有那几乎可以用温柔来形容的声音，“就是在约会。”

 

—end—


End file.
